Surviving Alone
by Missing Death By A Second
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno. I have an eating disorder, chronic depression, and I'm in a underground band called "Apocalypse". I thought I could survive, but my thought is, maybe I will, until a person of my past came back to haunt me immeasurably.


Hey there, I haven't written a fanfiction in so long, so please don't mind some bad english. :P This is NOT a oneshot. It's continued so continue to read it after the prologue.

LISTEN TO: YOUR BIGGEST FAN- NEVER SHOUT NEVER!

...while reading this story.

Summary: I used to date Sasuke Uchiha until I guess, I finally understood that he didn't love me. I left, and problem's started for me, chronic depression, an eating disorder, and ugh, college, it's too much for me Sakura Haruno to handle.

PROLOGUE

"I'm a real big fan of yours...

But I'm quite the joke to you..."

When I looked at you, I saw perfection. Your beautiful raven black hair flowing in the wind, and your smooth pink lips glossy with color. I myself, couldn't help but smile. What did I do to deserve something as a beautiful creature as you?

I shivered as your cold hands slid across my skin, you pushed toward me pinning me against the wall. He kissed me vehemently, but the same emotion as before didn't seem to linger. That emotion called love. An image of the first time things had gotten this far, flashed into her mind.

_This couldn't be a dream could it? After all, I was finally with Sasuke Uchiha, after all those agonizing years of fighting to get his attention. His hands gripped me tightly and we tangled ourselves in a breathtaking kiss. His tongue was a master in this subject, and in the end he won. Then I heard something I thought was too beautiful to be true. He bit my ear, an whispered quietly, "I love you..." _

This Sasuke was different, he wasn't sweet, he was passionate, but didn't seem to have his heart in it. We made love again, but five minutes after we finished he got a call.

"Hello. Yes, this is Uchiha,.." I could hear a quiet voice on the other line. "I'll go right away."

He slid on his jacket, designed especially for him, and didn't take one look back as he walked out the door.

I had thought of this a few times before, that Sasuke couldn't keep loving one person. That he couldn't just "continue" with one person for so long. I thought that maybe I would be different. I just supposed that he was just tired, that he didn't have time for me because of all of the work that was coming in, but even tonight there was no feeling when we had sex. I stepped into the shower, taking a good look at myself, and analyzing my image. I was okay looking. My long pink hair reached the length of my waist, and I wasn't bad looking. I was average looking, but nothing that could keep Sasuke's attention, compared to all the other he could have. All I was doing was holding him back.

I smiled at the mirror, 'Maybe I should leave...' I thought to myself.

Sasuke, well he was one of the Top 10 models, and the lead singer of the band "Lucifer's Resurrection". He made enough money to last a year, within a week's salary, and his beauty was to kill for. I left everything for him, and I guess I had come to my senses, it was time to take everything back. I found a couple of scissors in the living room and I closed my eyes tightly as I snipped away at my hair. Pink locks fell to the floor, and I checked to see that everything was cut evenly. During those blank moments, memories flashed through my mind.

_"Sakura, I love you," he whispered into my ear. His arms wrapped around me and he rested his chin on my shoulder. He nipped my neck lightly as I chuckled to myself. It was so cute when he did this._

I fought back the harsh memories that would keep me from getting any farther then I already was. Sasuke had changed, he didn't love me. Even a blind mouse could see that. My heart wrenched painfully as I grabbed some clothes and packed it into the old suitcase I had come here with. My eyes locked on something that just couldn't help but catch my eye. It was the ring that Sasuke had gave me on my birthday. It was a 17k gold ring, with the words 'I love you', engraved onto the inside. I held it in my fingers for a moment, and then took off my necklace. I slipped the silver string into the opening of the ring and clasped it around my neck. This way, the part of Sasuke that had loved me would always be with me.

After I was packed I grabbed my suitcase, and headed for the door. Right before I could reach the handle, the door opened. Sasuke stood in the doorway, "I forgot my wallet..." He looked at my suitcase and back at me. "Where are you going?"

It was so hard to hold back the tears that I kept locked in my heart for so many years. "Sasuke...you've change..." He was silent, and he looked at me with empty eyes which was once filled with hope and curiosity.

"Is this what you want Sakura...?" He whispered gently. I could feel no emotion from him, no pain of me leaving, That gave me the strength to say utter one more word.

"Yes,..." I could hear the sob at the back of my throat screaming to be let out, screaming to be free.

He stepped back and held the door open for me, looking at me once and then his face falling to the ground.

"Sakura, I had good times with you..." I still felt nothing from him, he was just saying this to comfort me at least one bit. To try to show that he somewhat cared.

My lips trembled, but he had already thankfully looked away. I stepped outside for the first time being free, and tears fell down my cheeks. Even if he didn't love me, it didn't mean that I loved him any less. It was so he could be free, I knew I was only a burden to him. I was going to start a new life...and then I let out all the built up tears that had gathered for years and let it out.


End file.
